


the time has come for your devotion

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (past/one of zabini's exes), F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: And when Lily Potter nee Evans awoke in the world after twenty years of death, she wasn’t surprised to see a familiar wand of Yew.“Eve, you necromancer,” Lily said with a wheezing laugh, darkness collecting her near instantly.





	the time has come for your devotion

**Author's Note:**

> title from the church of hot addiction

In Lily’s fifth year she fell in love for the first time. Eve Zabini was meant to be a hopeless crush. The beautiful slytherin had the whole school chasing after her, and Lily couldn’t help but watch the way she twirled her wand in charms. The way Eve did magic was different from anyone else, her whole body seemed to sing with it, to proclaim that she could achieve anything. 

And when Lily Potter nee Evans awoke in the world after twenty years of death, she wasn’t surprised to see a familiar wand of Yew. 

“Eve, you necromancer,” Lily said with a wheezing laugh, darkness collecting her near instantly. 

.

The second time she awoke with a wet throat, refuses to think of what potion may have been created. (There’s a reason you don’t bring back the dead, they hunger.)

“My sweetest flower, the war is over. We can finally live.” 

The darkness takes her again before she can respond, but this time it is softer, only sleep. 

.

_She dreams, and god, she’d forgotten how odd dreaming was. The knowing and unknowing all at once, the loose control she can never quite harness._

_She’s in her old graveyard, and that feels too on the nose. James is sitting, waiting for her._

_‘You shouldn’t be here.’_

_And ah, definitely not real- as though James would care for the rules of life or death. No, her subconscious, the one that worried when Eve let her in on her experiments back in sixth year._

_James stands, turns into a fun-house version of herself, arms crossed and looming. ‘What if they don’t let you back in the afterlife? What if you never know peace, are doomed like an inferius?’_

_‘And leave Eve, and my son?’_

_‘He’s lived without you. Would you be so cruel to meet him, only to die a breath later? We know you cannot outlive Eve, and Zabinis must live fast.’_

_‘You won’t change my mind.’_

_‘Gryffindor,’ her self mutters, hand coming up fast to slap her, ‘awaken then!’_

.

“How long?” Lily asks as she returns, Eve reading a book beside her. 

“Only a few hours, you’re still strong.” 

Lily chuckles dryly, her throat scratching. “You always were one for flattery.” 

“Only truth,” she hums, waving her wand for diagnostics. Eve conjures her a glass of water, and she sips slowly. The cool liquid is exquisite, she’d forgotten how wonderful hydration was. 

“Tell me,” Lily says. “How have you been, what have you been doing? Are you still married to Adhil?” 

Eve’s laughter is smooth as honeyed wine, “Oh I have not thought of my first husband in many years.” 

“What happened?” 

All mirth drops from her tone, her smile turns shallow. “The Dark Lord had him murdered.”

“I’m so sorry.” 

Even shakes a hand, “It’s no matter. I’ve long moved beyond his death. I had no reason to reawaken him.” 

There’s something curious there, an old suspicion about certain bruises, but Lily doesn’t ask. Not yet. 

“And the second husband?” Lily asks coyly. 

Her grin returns, sharp and white. “Two through seven were tragically unremarkable and wealthy, they passed from this realm.” 

Once that may have shocked her, disgusted her even. But no one comes back from death the same, certainly no one brought back by a lover. 

“And eight?” 

“Well, I’m hoping- after extensive courting of course- she’ll become a true bride, bonded in love and magic.” 

“Soul magic,” Lily corrects automatically. 

Eve grins, “Yes.” 

“Dark magic,” Lily teases. 

“Mhmm, not nearly as dark as a certain sacrificial blood magic.” 

Lily can’t help a blush, had learned everything of blood magic from Eve. “I never got to thank you for that.” 

Her lips twitch, “There’s no need, you’re here.” 

Lily nods and gets up, her body forgotten and slow to respond. Eve dressed her in her spare robes clearly, a nice deep purple with buoyancy charms to aid her walking. 

“Are you ready to meet your son?” 

Lily takes a deep breath, clutching Eve’s hand, “Yes.”


End file.
